guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heart of the Shiverpeaks (quest)
Just henched this quest. Hectic, but certainly not impossible. I killed him having 45% DP myself. One thing that must be noted is that the quest cannot be done when there is someone who has completed the game in your party. Most likely this is a glitch. -- Elveh 08:37, 1 September 2007 (CDT)my freind helped me he beat game and it was fine. :I changed the impossible to difficult - I went in with 3 nukers (2 heros and Cynn) and managed to beat it only wiping once. It's really not that hard if you have the right build. Alxa 12:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Elveh just removed the whole block lol Alxa 12:44, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::The phrasing was still not right, and I think your edit overlapped with mine as I got a notice. Either way, comments such as 'difficult' or 'impossible' are not neutral, and as such are better fit for the talk page than the article. As can be seen from my earlier comment, for instance, I didn't think it was that difficult. It took some practice to get the running down, but I beat him in less than 5 minutes at my first attempt, even though I had considerable DP. I don't think we should add comments about this quest's alleged difficulty until we get more opinions on it, and a better phrasing. -- Elveh 04:14, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Just played through with three heroes and the rest henches (Dunkoro as healer, Margrid interrupt, Gwen interrupt, Lo Sha, Mhenlo, Lina, Zho), didn't die, only Mhenlo died more than once, Lina and Gwen died once each. (I played as an adrenaline junkie warrior.) I was expecting to walk back up through the earlier levels but found I had to map out - is this normal? Theonecynic 16:11, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Wait for the timer to run down and you'll be transported to Jalis. dixon 8 September 2007 ::::::I beat him in about 12 seconds first try. All you have to do is get budger blackpowder and Cynder side by side (or at least into nearby) and button mash the space and F1 or other weapon slot keys and you can drop as many powder kegs as your fingers are fast, i was doing around 10 a second.Razamatraz 05:21, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Shouldn't we add the fact Budger hands out the kegs? I spent 10 mins in the 2nd room looking for a powder keg. :\ Roelmeiburg 13:11, 2 September 2007 (CDT) bugged? hmmm, I resigned the first try. Quest now indicates that I need to talk to 'Budger Blackpowder' again. I gathered 2 human players from my guild, both already completed the quest. When we arrived at Budger Blackpowder he didn't want to follow me :s. Screen of proof: http://img111.imageshack.us/img111/8660/gw150ys8.jpg --89.220.69.163 14:20, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :I guess that bug doesn't just affect me then. -- Elveh 15:42, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Cough, Scrying pool, Cough, Gives quests, Cough.Jelmewnema 08:13, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Coughdrops? In all seriousness, not everyone is aware yet that you can retake the quests, and the point is that Budger won't respond to you even if you DO have the quest so long as there is someone in the party who does NOT have it. -- Elveh 09:11, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I have finished the expansion and actually the quest 'Heart of the Shiverpeaks' does not show up in the pool's guidance menu. I still wonder how it is possible to revisit the lower levels of the Heart without this quest, since the prequisite for it, namely 'Against the Destroyers', is not re-doable, either. -- Yu 10:31, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Bug fixed in the new game update. [[User:Silverfury|'S'''ilver'F'ury]] 03:39, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::No, the pool still does not offer up the quest for retaking, neither does Jalis. :( -- Yu 03:49, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ai, didn't know that, how is a player supposed to repeat this dungeon for the handbook then?Jelmewnema 07:13, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::My question from the beginning! But I have sadly no answer yet. I even went as far as going to the place where the dwarf usually is, but he seems only to spawn with the quest. -- Yu 16:33, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Hmm, after noticing the comments on the Explorable page, it somehow became clear how to revisit: To see the Cyndr version, you must be in a group with the quest active, or you can somehow (I could have sworn this was not before!) enter through the now blasted open passages, additionally you get Magmus, not Cyndr as boss. -- Yu 18:44, 16 September 2007 (CDT) It's not bugged - you must drink the Ale he drops. It's not explicitly stated in the quest goals, but he does demand that you drink with him. Darthnice 10:48, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :That's nonsense. I've completed the quest without having to drink the ale. -- Elveh 11:11, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::If someone else in your party has consumed the ale, then he will follow into level 2. I just did this last night. I was solo with henchies, went into level 2 and he was nowhere to be found, and I couldn't advance because I had to blow up a wall. I couldn't go back to level 1 because the door was closed. Drank the Ale, and *poof* he appeared right in front of me. Darthnice 12:47, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::Let me correct my previous statement for full accuracy- I did it with heroes and henchmen, and did NOT need to drink the ale. -- Elveh 14:49, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It is bugged. I did this quest with my friend, he had it in his quest log but i didn't and i did it with him anyway, went with him past the quest and did destruction depths and a time for hero's, then went back and compleeted the asuran primary quests. Afterwards "heart of the shiverpeaks" quest never went into my quest log, i never revieved it yet finished the game and somehow lost my "against the destroyers" quest thus i can't get "heart of the shiverpeaks" for my character thus i can;t get the repeatable and can;t get Budger Blackpowder to spawn and drank the ale that dropped when i did it with my friend. O i bugged GW, and yes i have tried talking to jalis, going down multiple times, compleeting all the primarys again, still can't get Budger Blackpowder to spawn. Lexan2002 00:31, 20 September 2007 I cant get the quest to repeat it either? So has anyone here managed to repeat it? Im out of ideas! T1Cybernetic 11:55, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Report on GWW? A better way to get attention from A-net staff. Blasphemy it is, but... Flechette 12:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) i have a bomb when i was doing the quest i was holding the black powder then i got attacked. i dropped the poweder and they came and attacked me. a few seconds later, the powder blew and i saw my enemies getting hurt and knocked down. i believe the range is nearby. :Sorry to burst your bubble but that is nothing new...in fact, if you'd ever played through Prophecies before you would be well-versed in the magic of Powder Kegs by now. (T/ ) 22:55, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Hero/Hench/Solo Method This mission can be completed fairly easily with Heroes/henches using two or three touch rangers. You don't need to use the powder kegs, just focus on Cyndr with interrupts, wards, and healing from the rest of the team, while the rangers kill him for you. The build I used was one suggested on Guru -- Vampiric Bite, Vampiric Touch, Throw Dirt, Whirling Defense, Dryder's Defenses, Offering of Blood (elite -- for energy), Troll Unguent, a Rez Signet, with attribute points adjusted accordingly. I am sure other Touch Ranger builds would also be effective. You can give the Touch Ranger Heroes a staff (or, better, a sword/axe plus a focus item) for some extra energy. Bows, of course, are worthless against the carapace. Mhenlo, Lina/Lo Sha, Zho, and Devona, are also helpful to have along as henches, depending on your own character's build. If you only have two ranger Heroes, I might add in an interrupt or healer Hero, instead. I hope this post was helpful. :-)—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Tomr819 ( ) }. :This is pretty easy with H/H team, and multiple Lifesteal takes out Cyndr quick. However, you've got to be smart about rushing him with Touchers, because his normal attacks are...quite strong. Would probably have to activate Whirling Defense manually, or carry someone with spammable Blind. (T/ ) 20:42, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :It's pretty easy even without lifestealing. I managed to do the entire quest with a H/H-team and I went for the powder keg-version of doing it. Took 2 times of bashing his carapace down and then pummeling on with all we had. --Winterbay 21:35, 15 December 2007 (UTC) OMG, this was sooo hard the first time, i had -60%DP and i was sooo angry!! but then i went back a second time, killed him first go and got cyndr's edge! XD Yay!211.26.249.24 11:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) : I second that; just bring a necro hero with life-steal, an ele with life-steal and a ranger with life-steal and the earth, blood and healer henchies and Cyndr goes down in 20 seconds. 211.30.178.209 07:55, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : I third that. My first time trying to kill him, I couldn't even make a dent in him since he keeps killing us with his pyroclastic shot. The next time around I brought 3 blood necros, me as a W/N blood necro, 2 henchmen monks and the 2 elementalists. When we got to Cyndr, he fortuitously spawned right next to Budger. That's apparently close enough for the entire party to be in the hallway outside of reach of his pyroclastic shot, but well within reach of casting range for the life stealing skills. He went down in less than a minute with 3 necros spamming Angorodon's Gaze and Vampiric Gaze. jhu 17:01, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::I just tried him twice with touch ranger guilds, the rangers did not seem to attack at all, even with energy, even with me clicking on the skill with Cyndyr targetted. I am quite pissed off at the moment, as this is the third time not getting through while my first character got through right away, and this is following the advice here which is in theory better than usual. ::This is also easily my least favorite quest in the entire game, combined with "finding Gadd", and some of the realm of torment ones.98.212.211.163 03:23, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::So is the "trick" to being able to do this quest to keep going out of and in to lvl 3 until you get him to spawn right by Budger? I could never even get a powder keg to where he spawned without losing it to pyroclastic shot. very very annoying quest Brankoz 21:58, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's actually quite easy, no deaths at all, I used my N/Rt healer, 2 smite/heal monks with RoJ and he went down in 1 go. (I was playing A/D crit scythe) =delay in lvl 3= Budger didn't show up in lvl 3, I coudln't get the keg to open the door spent maybe 10 min running aorund that lil room.. then switched over to wiki to read about issues with lvl 2, switched back didn't have ale (drank it at lvl 1 and he followed me to lvl 2). So, i ran around some more for like another 10 min in utter frustration. I read some more on the wiki, switched back and he was there. ANyone else had weird delays with him showing up on the third lvl? maybe it isn't the ale that is needed to get him to lvl 2 sometime just a long arse wait. Myth 06:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC)